


Time (has brought your heart to me)

by PipersLostChild



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, McDanno Gift Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipersLostChild/pseuds/PipersLostChild
Summary: Danny is kidnapped. What else is Steve going to do but get him back?*for the McDanno Holiday Gift Exchange. I’d wanted to do something along these lines for a while and his just pushed me to do it. *





	Time (has brought your heart to me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamBrother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBrother/gifts).



Steve slid behind the corridor guard, breaking his neck quickly, before gently laying him down, and dragging the body into the closet behind him. No one would find the body until after this was done. He continued down the hall, silent even with combat boots on. “ _ Whatever it takes, commander.”  _ repeated in his head, the blanket permission from the governor taking away the last string holding back the SEAL training.  _  Catherine looked at him, anger and understanding in her eyes. “Use it all, Steve,” she said, giving him permission to use the techniques he had been told in no uncertain terms to never use on American soil.  _ No one who had taken Danny would get out of this alive. He knew that going into this building. It’s the reason he wasn’t wearing a tac vest.  It’s also the reason he wasn’t carrying the rifle he usually would. It's the reason why no one was behind him. There was no backup for this mission, and there was only one way out. He either left with Danny, or he didn’t leave at all. 

Steve turned the corner of the hall silently, and seeing another guard with his back to him, smirked lightly. Time to get some directions. 

He grabbed the man and yanked him into a unlocked room, one hand over the guards mouth. The man didn’t fight until he was dragged into the room. Once there Steve was forced to knock the man out with a arm around the neck. He ended up with a elbow to the ribs and a bruised cheekbone for his trouble, but other than that he was unharmed. 

Once the man was out, Steve tied him to a chair in the room, and slapped him awake. 

“Good,” he said, pulling out a knife from his back pocket. “Now you’re going to tell me exactly where Danny Williams is being held, with directions, or I’m going to have to get creative. And you won’t like what happens when I have to get creative.” 

“Fuck you.” The man spat, defiance in his eyes. 

Steve grinned feraly. “Guess we’re doing this the hard way then.” 

Taking the knife, he drug the knife across the back of the hand, until he reached the man’s forearm. Once his knife had reached the beginning of the forearm he dug the knife in, just enough to separate the top layer of skin. Blood welled up form the cut he made. Once the cut was about two inches long, he pulled the knife away. “Now, about those directions.” 

The man continued to stay silent. 

“Okay.” Steve shrugged, and placed the knife back into the cut, pulling the layer of skin away front the one below it. “You sure?” He asked, knife still inside the man's forearm. The man stayed silent. Steve nodded his head. He peeled the skin away, detaching it slowly from the arm. Blood welled up form the area he peeled the skin away. The man grunted. Steve looked up from the area, and saw the pain in the man's eyes. “You gonna talk? Cause I’ve got quite a few other area I can do this at, one of them kinda private. The other really private.” Steve looked down at the man’s crotch, hinting at just where he’d be peeling like a grape next. “Your choice.” The terror in the Man's eyes gave away his decision before he even opened his mouth. 

Five minutes later Steve was on his way down the hall, dressed in the man's clothes. “ _ Soon,”  _ he thought.  _ Soon  _

Ten minutes later he was topped in front of a locked room. There wasn’t even a guard in front of it.  _ “Idiots. Oh well, good for me. Less work to do.”  _ He thought. Steve looked around him before kneeling in front of the door, and pulling out a Bobby pin from his pocket.  _ “Whoever came up with these things were brilliant. No more carrying around a lock pick case. Which is nice.”  _ He mused to himself. The lock open with a quiet snick. He pushed open the door and stepped into the room. What he saw almost stopped him in his tracks. Only the thought of getting Danny out pushed him forward to the chair in the center of the room, where Danny was tied. Blood was matted in his blonde hair, his left leg had a large hole in it from what looked like a knife, and his right arm looked broken. Danny looked like shit. 

Steve used the bloody knife in his pocket to cut the zip ties holding Danny in place, and put his unconscious body on his back in a fireman’s carry. A commotion outside the door caught his attention, and he put Danny down again, carefully. He pulled the knife out of his back pocket. Steve stares at the blood drying on it. There wasn’t enough time to clean it. The door opened. Steve prepared to fight. Only one person pushed their way into the room. They closed the door behind them and looked around the room, eyes finally alighting upon Steve and Danny in the corner. They nodded their head at Steve and pulled something out of their pocket, and threw it at Steve. Steve caught it. Looking down he realized it was a detonator. He looked up at the sound of the door being closed. The person was gone. He tucked the detonator in his pocket, not the one with the knife in it, and turned back to Danny. They were getting out of here. 

Minutes later Steve was dragging a half awake Danny out of the building. As he limped a mumbling Danny along the alleyway where he hid the van he had “rented” for this, he silently thanked every god he could think of that this was a lot easier than it really should have been.

He opened the passenger door and helped Danny into the vehicle. Once Danny was situated, he closed the door and looked back at the building he had just escaped. Steve took the detonator out of his pocket, and turned it over in his hands. “Here’s hoping it works at this distance.” He mumbled to himself. He pressed the button on the top. Nothing happened. He shrugged his shoulders and got into the driver's seat and pulled away from the building. When he was about a block away he heard the KABOOM of the explosion ripping the building apart. Huh. Guess it was a timed detonation. 

 

Pulling into the emergency room, Steve pulled Danny’s, scarily still bleeding, body out of the car. He dragged the unconscious body of his, friend? Partner? Significant other? God he didn’t know what Danny was to him anymore, other than his everything. He dragged Danny into the emergency room, shouting, “I need a medic here stat!” As Danny body was taken out of his arms and placed onto a gurney, nurses and doctors were already shouting order and stats. The good thing was that he had called ahead. He ran by the side of the gurney telling what had happened, everything he knew had happened to Danny. He was forced to stay behind when they reached the double doors of the OR. Once again Danny was out of Steve’s reach. 

It took three hours for a nurse to give him an update. It was another six before Danny was out of surgery. During the wait period, Grover and the rest of the team joined him in the waiting room. Steve’s Hand were covered in the blood of the seven men he had killed with his knife, the one man he had tortured, as well as Danny’s blood. He couldn’t help but stare at them. Knowing intellectually that he should wash them off, but unable to work up the energy to get out of the seat to do so. Junior kneeled in front of him, pulling him out of his reverie. “C’mon, Commander, let’s get washed up.” He pulled Steve out of his seat and walked him to the bathroom, watching as Steve washed the blood of today’s rescue mission off his hands, and face. 

It took several more hours for a doctor to come out and give them the news that Danny was alive. They placed him in the ICU ward. Steve could visit. So he did. 

He walked into Danny’s room and stumbled to a chair at the bedside. Grabbing the hand next to him he kissed the back of it and simply held it there.  _ No more,  _ he thought.  _ “I can’t hide this anymore. It’s been eight and a half years. I… I can’t do this without him. I don’t know how to be without him.”  _  He stared at Danny’s unconscious form, wires and tubes sticking out of his body. He looked so small on the bed. And it was strange to see him not moving. He moved even in his sleep. Steve remembered that from the many times Danny had slept in his presence. He twitched and mumbled and moved. But here he was, still. Steve has seen Danny still like this to many times. “I love you,” he whispered to the room after he had sat for a while. “I love you so much it hurts. You’ve taken over my life. Or perhaps I’ve taken over yours. I don’t know anymore. All I know is that I can’t do this without you. I’d live. I promise. I’d live for Grace and Charlie, but once they were safe, once they didn’t need me I’d swallow a bullet. I wouldn’t last long without you. So please wake up babe. Please. I don’t know how to be human without you.” The hand in his that had moved from his mouth to his forehead over the course of the quiet admission twitched slightly. He looked up into Danny’s hazy blue eyes. “Neanderthal.” The slight smile on Danny’s face told him that he had heard everything. “I love you to, babe.” And the devotion clear in those ocean blue eyes, not hidden behind the inhibitions that was blocked by the morphine, made the lightbulb click on in Steve’s head.  _ “Oh.”  _  He thought.  _ “Oh. That’s what he means. How could I miss this?”  _  And there was no other choice but to lean forward and kiss Danny. It wasn’t passionate, or anything like that. That would come later. Later they would let out the pent up emotion of eight and a half years loose. Later there would be the passion and love and devotion. But right now it was soft and light. Right now it was relief and love and hope and just a little bit of  _ you dumbass.  _  And it was perfect, for that one silent moment, in the early hours of the morning, with the quiet sound of the hospital around them, it was utterly perfect. Later there like be arguments and negotiations and a thousand other little things. But right now they were finally together, their ohana was safe, and everything always right in the world. Everything was just as it should be. 


End file.
